uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ziltland
Voorbeeldje: Hier is Ziltland. 19:51, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Tjah, what now ? ¿Lars Washington? 07:48, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sjablonen terug en daara op goefctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 08:02, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Die sjablonen en de edits zijn één, maar wat met de afbeeldingen ? Wanneer ik op mijn bijdragen kijk, staan alle afbeeldingen er nog op. Het staat als een paal boven water: iemand zit hier stiekem in zijn of haar vuistje te lachen met een digibeet als ikkereenben. Maar met welke bedoeling ? ¿Lars Washington? 08:06, 13 May 2008 (UTC) This: :::::Ehh, nee. SPQ had besloten om de afbeeldingen niet te verwijderen omdat t een te grote klus was. En gebruik de link die ik je in de kroeg had gegeven, want je bent nu mod en kunt zelf terug zetten wat je wilt hebben - en dan op geofictie zetten. 13:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Ziltland Als je Ziltland terugwilt kan dat bij onze geofictie wiki (geofictie.wikia.com) Pierlot 08:49, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Wat was Ziltland? Lokixx 11:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nu breekt mijn klomp !??? 11:41, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je Pierlot 11:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wel, ik dacht dat iedereen op de UWN zat, ik begrijp het echt niet, maar nu moet ik weg. 11:48, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik ben even langs geweest bij geofictie.wikia.com, misschien kan ik een nieuwe provincie maken: Ziltland. De vraag is alleen, wie kan dit weer ergens opvissen en daarop zetten. Wanneer jullie die provincie natuurlijk goedkeuren ! 12:27, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Zou het niet weten Pierlot 12:39, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Dan blijft alles bij het oude vrees ik. 12:42, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::: De vlag heb ik geupload op geofictie wiki Pierlot 13:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Tjah, en wat nu ? Ik vraag me af of ik ondertussen een outlaw werd in Libertas. 14:39, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Ik had al aan alexandru gevraagd of hij de inhoud wil plaatsen op Geofictie wiki Pierlot 15:05, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Ik zal het hem ook nog eens vragen. 16:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) We kunnen zo tot in de eeuwigheid blijven vragen. Wanneer de administrators geen gehoor willen geven aan onze (bescheiden) vraag, dan kunnen we nog lang wachten. Ik zou toch wel eens willen weten wat aan de basis lag van deze verwijderwoede. Wat deed ik verkeerd ? Bijdragen verwijderen omdat ze te onschuldig zijn (omdat niemand er iets mee aankan -- zo had ik dat op Wikistad gelezen --) ? ¿Lars Washington? 09:20, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Negeren? (lees de laatste zinnetjes nog eens door van die discussie). Waarom de pagina's werden verwijderd? Hierom. Alleen heeft SPQ nog niet al te veel gedaan, zie ik :| 13:17, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Beter het vel van de beer niet te verkopen vooraleer men hem geschoten heeft. Wanneer SPQ de voorkeur geeft aan een lege UWN, leg ik mij hier graag bij neer. Mijn bescheiden en goedbedoelde bijdragen in allerhaast verwijderen terwijl ik afwezig was vind ik nu niet bepaald een opsteker maar ik wil hier niet over blijven zeuren. Wie het schoentje past trekke het aan, er lopen al zoveel Assepoesters rond op deze fictiebol. (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 13:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Goed Dit is goed Pierlot McCrooke 14:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Ik zette zopas de stap bij User:Bucurestean op zijn OP in Libertas, nu nog effen zien wat User:DimiTalen in Lovia zegt. ¿Lars Washington? 14:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC)